


(Podfic) Body and Face

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom!Rhett, College, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: The arrangement was simple: Rhett hid his face, and Link got to use his body however he saw fit.





	(Podfic) Body and Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Body and Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457002) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 

> Thank you again to Mike for allowing me to bring one this little sexy gem to life! <3


End file.
